I'll Help You Through This
by yuukuzuri
Summary: Misaki's father returns unexpectedly. How will she deal with the man that has caused her so much hardship? - My rendition of how Misaki would have reacted to her father coming home. ONE-SHOT


*pops in* Hi! *runs out*

**Warning: A tad bit of violence, OOC, Never beta-ed because it's too much trouble. Mind you, I have always had problems with grammar so you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: If I were the author, I would make Usui Takumi wear a kilt. Running around the Raven castle. With Gerard. Also wearing a bloody kilt! XD**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

Misaki was changing at the end of her shift at Maid Latte. The day was eventful. By eventful was that her father had somehow returned and worse, working at Maid Latte of all the places in Tokyo. Misaki wanted to scream, shout, to hurt someone specifically her father. But Misaki knew better than to create a scene at the cafe. She didn't want cause trouble to her manager who had been so kind to her. She held in her emotions the best she could throughout the day but she was now mentally exhausted from all the pretending.

There she was; ready to go but she just couldn't force herself to move out of the changing room to where Usui was waiting for her. She slammed her locker door hard, trying to relief a little bit of her emotions but the satisfaction of smashing something was fuelling her anger. Out of frustration, she began to punch her locker door lightly, again, again and again. Adding more force as she went. Usui who stood at the door of the dressing room heard the noise getting louder with each hit. He turned to the manager who was standing right next to him, shared a look and both went into the room.

Misaki was still punching her locker door that was now beyond recognition, her fist starting to bleed as the sharp edges cut through her skin which she didn't seem to notice. Usui grabbed her free hand and pulled her into his arms, trying to stop her. Misaki struggled in his embrace, her face stricken with angry tears, throwing punches towards him. He tried his best to avoid them but one punch manage hit him across his face. He pulled Misaki tighter to him and she tried to struggle once more. After a few seconds of him holding her and her trying to break free, she finally stopped and returned his hug; sobbing quietly in his embrace. When Misaki stopped struggling, Usui turned to the manager and asked for the first aid kit. The manager immediately left the room. Misaki's body was shaking, as she held tighter to Usui.

"Hey. Calm down. I'm here. Shh-" Usui whispered in her ear as she sobbed into his shirt, clutching at him, trying to control herself. After a few good minutes of bawling her eyes out, Usui released her and made her sit down on the bench in the changing room as he went to check on the manager with the first-aid kit. He found Satsuki trying to reach first-aid the top most shelves with little achievement.

"I'll take care of her manager. I don't think she's in the right mind to talk to anyone right now" Usui told Satsuki as he reached up to get the kit with ease.

"Yes, I understand. Take care of her okay Usui-kun" Usui nodded and headed back to the changing room; pausing at the door. "I'll take care of the repairing of that locker by the way. Don't worry about it" Manager just nodded in agreement and Usui entered the room.

Misaki had not moved from where Usui left her, still very out of it; scowling at the locker. Usui kneeled on the floor in front of her; taking her hand to treat the wound on the knuckles of her right hand. They sat there in complete silence as Usui treated her wounds professionally. The only sound that came out of Misaki was a hiss when Usui applied disinfectant on the wound. Once finished, Usui looked up to Misaki; trying to find her eyes. When he could see them, he took her bandaged hand and kissed it, effectively alerting a distracted Misaki. She looked to him, into his eyes that were trying to sooth her without words. She returned his look with helplessness, apologizing to him with her eyes as she couldn't trust her voice at the moment. She didn't want to hear her voice cracking, she didn't want to hear herself sounding do week, so only conveyed her feelings through her eyes.

Usui gave her an assuring smile and shook his head, telling her that it was alright, he understood her without her saying anything. He took Misaki's unwounded hand into his own and stood up, helping her up, signaling that they should leave now. Misaki stopped in her tracks after a few steps and gaped at the locker that she had destroyed, her face paled as she thought about the cost it would take to repair it. Usui nudged her had for her to continue walking but Misaki just looked at him questioningly.

"It's fine, I've already told manager and she said she's gonna cut it off you paycheck" Usui lied smoothly, not wanting Misaki to add even more worry to her already messed up emotions. Misaki just nodded and followed Usui out of the café, heading to the direction of her home.

The journey back to the Ayuzawa household was silent, Misaki didn't know what she would say to Usui and Usui leaving her to deal with her own demons. They walked hand in hand, both not looking at the other person but didn't stop their journey in any way. Misaki's hand in Usui's would stiffen from time to time; as one of her thoughts disturbed her mind; but Usui would continue to sooth her with caressing her hand with his thumb until it relaxed again. Every time he did, she would look up to him questioningly and he would just smile sweetly to her causing her to blush and look away as they continued their journey.

A few meters to her street, Misaki slowed down and eventually coming to a stop in front of the small playground. Usui, still not saying anything understood her silent request and led them to the bench inside the playground. As they sat, a few minutes of silence; Misaki finally spoke up.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Misaki's voice was low, cracking a bit as she spoke then looked at Usui shyly. Usui just shook his head and gave her a loving smile.

"I'll wait till you're ready to talk about it. Sometimes it's better to wait than force it out" Usui said in a caring tone, as he cupped Misaki's face. Misaki leaned into his hand, closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry". Misaki wanted to voice out her thoughts, all of her thoughts to him, but she just didn't know where to start. Her mind was a mess. She felt that she should organize her feeling and thoughts properly before she spoke. But at the moment, all she wanted was to sleep, and hopefully chase away all of her anger away. She knew more than anyone else that charging into something with anger was not a good thing. She was reasonable, and she wanted to stick to her virtue. Usui just smiled sweetly at her and shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I will wait for you to be ready. I'm not going anywhere Ayuzawa" He squeezed her hand in his. Misaki smiled apologetically once again to him as he pulled her to continue their journey back to her house.

When they reached her front gate, Usui bent down to whisper a goodnight to her ear and a peck on her cheek. As Usui pulled away to straighten himself Misaki stared at his cheek, the one that she punched earlier where it had started to bruise. With a little hesitation, Misaki reached out and cupped his cheek, looking at it sadly as she started caressing it. Usui's eyes widened at her intimate action.

"This wasn't what I meant…" Misaki whispered as she once again gave a Usui a guilty look. Usui smiled at her then leaned into her hand more. The coldness of her fingers soothed the bruise on his cheek.

"I would take more than this for you" Usui said as he closed his eyes to continue to bask in the cooling warmth that his beloved girlfriend was giving him. Misaki had always been shy in giving him affection, but when she did, he took in every second of it as it was his last.

To busy indulging in the intimate gesture, Usui didn't notice that Misaki pulled him down and tiptoed to kiss the bruise. The kiss was light and soft. She lingered on his cheek for a few seconds before Usui could even register what she was doing. When he finally realized what she had done, Misaki was already looking away, with her face burning red, but didn't pull away as she usually would. Instead, she reduced the distance between them as she snaked her hands around him and snuggled into his chest to try to hide her blush. Usui chuckled and wrapped his arms around her petite figure, answering her need for comfort and encouragement before she went into her house to face the man that had ignited her wrath earlier.

"So sly Misa-chan" Usui said to himself before kissing the nape of her neck that he could reach.

"Shut up idiot alien" Misaki said as she muffled her voice in his chest.

With that, Usui knew that he had his feisty, caring, loving girlfriend back. She went into her house with her head held high and brimming with confidence. He would wait till she was ready to tell him everything. But for now, he gave her all the support that she needed. He'll help get through this.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

Hey~ I don't wanna say much because… I have nothing to say to defend myself. I just lost interest in writing. But then I realized my writing skills were deteriorating, so I started writing again. This is purely a hobby to deal with my insomnia when it comes. I would like to apologize to the people who have been waiting patiently for me to update my other stories. It will take a while more. But I've started to write again so it may come in the not so distant future :D

If your thinking this is quite similar to Arvendell's _I'll Be Your Support_, you're right. I came up with this story around the same time she did, that is after chapter 69. I just only managed to finish it much-much later. Like 3 months later. *sweatdrops*

So –um…review 'kay? I love reviews XD

yuukuzuri

11th August 2012

2.02 am (O.o That late already huh?)


End file.
